Jovial
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia has noticed that Cedric has been rather cheerful lately, and she's determined to keep him that way and figure out just why he's so happy. (Very short and random... lol)


Jovial

Summary: Sofia has noticed that Cedric has been rather cheerful lately, and she's determined to keep him that way and figure out just _why_ he's so happy.

Disclaimer: So…I still don't own this show. But that's okay. I own a Reese's cup so I'm satisfied. ;)

A/N: I'm excited, y'all! I just saw the trailer for "Substitute Cedric" and the "Never Forget the Sorcerer's Secret" video on YouTube. I'm super excited! Since I AM so excited and happy (jovial, eh-heh), I decided to share my happiness with you all. So now I shall sprinkle *happy dust* on you all! Be happy! …Okay, I promise to go to sleep after this. :p

Sofia blinked as she sat in her usual spot at the table in Cedric's workshop. Currently, Wormwood was nestled beside her, sharing in her viewing of something rather strange: a very happy Cedric on his staircase, watering some new plants he'd moved in from the garden. Perhaps they were to be used during potions. "What's wrong with him?" Sofia asked the raven in slight concern.

"I'm not sure," he replied with a sigh. "He's been like that since this morning. It makes me wonder if he's under a spell or something."

"Uh-oh." She laughed nervously and called to her friend, "Mr. Cedric?"

"Yes, Princess?" he replied lightly, smiling down at her.

"Um…are you okay?"

Cedric laughed. "Okay? Why, Sofia, I'm great! The sun is shining. The birds are singing—minus Wormy. Why don't you ever sing, Wormy?"

Wormwood flinched and hid behind Sofia. "Don't get any ideas…"

Sofia giggled before shaking her head. "I'm glad you're…happy." She smiled. "You must have gotten some good news, huh?"

Cedric blinked. "Good news?" He then grinned. "Ah, yes! As a matter of fact, I did." He put down the watering can and trotted down his steps before walking toward his table, leaning against it lightly. He looked around suspiciously and beckoned Sofia forward.

Curious, the princess leaned toward her friend as he cupped one hand to her ear.

"The king is giving me a week off for vacation," he whispered excitedly, making Sofia gasp.

"Really?" she asked in awe.

Wormwood poked his head up from behind the girl's shoulder, eyes narrowed. "What? What did he say?"

"Why did Dad give you a week off?"

"He said that since my efforts toward aiding you children in passing your tests a few weeks ago paid off, he wanted to do something as a thank you. So, for a whole week, I get to finally relax." He sighed happily.

"Oh!" Sofia smiled gently, glad her friend seemed so excited about his free time. "Well, if that's the case, we can cancel my lessons if you want…"

Cedric paused and frowned at her mentioning. "No, Sofia… Teaching you is one of the actual _joys_ of my day." He chuckled as she blushed and giggled modestly. "No, my dear, we'll still have our lessons—if _you_ want them."

"I can't imagine a better way of spending my afternoons," she told him gleefully.

Wormwood scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're making him soft and mushy, Princess. It's become rather annoying."

Sofia smiled and gathered the bird from her shoulder, placing him onto the table before her. She ran her hand down his feathers, giggling as he relaxed. "Maybe we can do something with Wormwood though. He probably feels left out."

Cedric shrugged. "Maybe so. It's a possibility."

The princess brightened as she looked up at her mentor again. "I know! We can go visit Mr. Greylock!"

He made a face and shook his head. "I'm not feeling _that_ adventurous…"

"Oh, come on, Mr. Cedric. You guys were getting along great last time, and it actually did you some good to get away from the castle for a little while." Seeing he still wasn't convinced, she added, "And we could come up with an elaborate prank to get him back for all those stunts he pulled on you."

The sorcerer smiled proudly. "Now you're talking. I'll think about it." His smile faded into an amused smirk. "Your mischievous side is showing more and more, Sofia. It makes me wonder sometimes."

She giggled. "It's just another side of me that most people don't know about. I like to have fun, just like everyone else, but my conscience usually overrules my playful side, I guess." She gestured toward her amulet. "Plus, it seems like each time I do something 'bad' I get punished for it."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Sofia, there's a difference between being playful and being downright evil. You're not now nor have you ever been such a thing. Believe me, I'd know." He put his hands on his hips. "Now," he started seriously before grinning, "what did you have in mind for the whole getting-back-at-Greylock thing?"

"Well…" She smiled, taking his hand and leading him out of the workshop and down the stairs so they could walk around and plot.

Wormwood huffed in annoyance, miffed by the fact that he'd been abandoned _again_ (not that he was going to hold a grudge, of course…) and irritated that the princess had once again stolen his master's attention. One day, he'd get his focus straight once more and they'd get back to plotting their overtake of the kingdom.

He sighed as he heard Cedric's jovial laughter echoing through the stairwell, evidently based on something Sofia had probably suggested for a plan. Then again, he had a feeling _their_ plotting days were probably all but over now. Rolling his eyes, the raven flew over to his perch and rested there. "Well, anyway," he muttered to himself as he looked around the room. "At least I finally get some peace and quiet." He'd only just closed his eyes when he heard the door open again. Sighing, he looked down and saw Sofia extending a hand to him.

She smiled gently. "Care for a walk?" she asked sweetly, giggling as he hesitantly nodded toward her.

Wormwood would later deny that he actually enjoyed the company of both his master _and_ the irritatingly charming princess.

The end!


End file.
